Bubblegum Nail Polish
by Cececat
Summary: Magenta takes advantage of the fact she's got a naive Earthling roommate. No, it's not all as naughty as it sounds... though it is pretty gay, as those who know me well would expect. (Please Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: After failing to write heterosexual smuttiness I've decided to write some Magenta/Columbia. It turned out far more attractive than the Magenta/Riff Raff. It's still mildly creepy, of course...  
**

 **In case you're wondering why I'm writing this sort of thing all of a sudden. You see, humans are awfully keen on naughtiness (meaning sex and related provocative... stuff). That's probably THE one thing that is universally popular among them. So, in theory, it's the best thing for getting reviews. Not to mention I find it sort of interesting.**

* * *

After many months of living on Earth in the strange old castle-ship, Magenta finally encountered an Earthling.

That was due to the fact that ze Master had given up on seducing his servants and picked up an Earth girl known as Columbia. This peculiar being had pink-ish hair, innocent gray eyes, repressed homosexual tendencies, and a sorrowful past. Exactly the sort of girl that should avoid the Master at all costs. Of course, the poor fool fell for him at first sight. Magenta wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed for her or _laugh_ at her.

Once ze Master had finished having fun, he sent Columbia to sleep with Magenta... though not like that. The two girls were to be roommates. Oh the horror! The Earthling's voice hurt Magenta's ears and her cheerful personality bothered the gloomy alien girl. Being trapped on a strange planet with no good literature was bad enough. Magenta did _not_ need any more awful things in her life.

But she really had no choice. This lack of power made her long even more for home, _dreadfully_ enough. Once she'd brooded over this for a few days she decided to make the best of it. Being heartlessly cruel to Columbia would be highly entertaining, of course. Not to mention how gullible the.

Eventually Magenta decided that being mean in an obvious way really wouldn't do. Rather than take her anger out on Columbia by verbal abuse she decided to be sarcastic and trollish. Feeling actual empathy for any beast or person of this wretched planet was an impossibility. But attraction... well, that was another matter entirely! Columbia had this strange cuteness to her that made Magenta want to do some very naughty things indeed.

One evening, late in the evening, she finally had an opportunity to do something to the Earthling girl. The best part was that Columbia technically started it. Well, that's what Magenta told herself for some reason.

Anyway, the two girls were sitting on the floor of Magenta's bedroom. Columbia was painting her toenails a bubblegum-pink whilst Magenta lazily read the book _Carmilla_. Both were somewhat tired, though determined to stay up somewhat late. They both had their foolish, irrelevant reasons for this.

After she's finished painted her toenails Columbia awkwardly turned to the vampirish girl sitting next to her.

"Do ya want me to paint your nails, too?" she asked in awful voice of hers.

Magenta _slowly_ looked up from the book and said: "I suppose so..."

Grinning, her foolish roommate moved towards her a bit. Just as she began to unscrew the nailpolish bottle's lid she crinkled her nose in annoyance, saying: "You need to take off your stockings first... uh... I can't get to your nails!"

This made the other girl roll her eyes in silence. After a moment, though, she slowly removed her thigh-high stockings. In the process she leaned down and - as a result - gave the Earthling girl a nice view down her loose dressing gown. As you've surely guessed this was only slightly accidental. Acting a bit provocative would most likely get Columbia in a less innocent mood. Magenta would've bet her favorite lipstick that it wouldn't take much for such a sexually repressed, _pathetic_ being to warm up.

"Thanks..."

"You're terribly welcome," Magenta purred in response.

"Oh, um... I'll paint your nails now," Columbia said awkwardly.

Blushing, she finished opening up the bottle and began to paint Magenta's toenails. Meanwhile the alien began to stroke the Earthlings short hair with her left hand. This began to bother the poor girl.

"Magenta! Do you want me to spill the nail polish? It cost me 5 bucks!"

Magenta pretended not to hear and just kept going. One hand continued petting while the other began unbuttoning that ugly old pajama top. What a nice view she was getting!

"Magenta..." Columbia muttered. Neither girl could tell whether this was in protest or out of pleasure.

Either way, the alien just laughed and began to kiss Columbia's neck and cheek. Girls were so much softer... sweeter. After all this time trapped on this repulsive planet she'd nearly forgotten. She almost got lost in how nice it was to be holding onto someone so female. And what a bust the earthling had!

Soon enough the nail polish was forgotten and various items of clothing were lost. Magenta ended up better dressed and on top of the Earthling girl. This was where she liked to be - less vulnerable, more powerful. Since Columbia was used to being overpowered she didn't mind that. Anyway, this was _very_ pleasurable... possibly due to the novelty of it. Never before had she even admmited to herself that she'd been attracted to other girls. Now this mysterious woman from _outer space_ was kissing her, touching her, biting at her flesh... she finally admitted it. She had no choice. Pretty awful, if you think about it, but also somewhat beautiful.

At that point the both of them pretty much gave up on sanity. They laughed oddly and breathed too heavily. This was a bit more fun than Magenta had expected, too fun for her to remain as controlling as she'd planned to... oh well.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
